naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great White Hurricane
The Great White Hurricane of 2013 was a historic natural disaster, the deadliest snowstorm of all time. Unknown to many, the storm was courtesy of the one and only definitive end to everything, Death (of the Four Horsemen in SPN). The storm and all of the aftermath lasted for 2 months, before the city began to return to normal. The following is a new article recap of the nature of the storm (note - hyperlinks in this article are unclickabe). "Statewide Progress Report: The Great White Hurricane" The snowstorm that is being called the "Great White Hurricane" rushed into New York City late Monday, with snow drifts piled up as high as 50 feet in some areas, bringing transport and commerce to a standstill. Weather analysts still are uncertain as to how long this storm is expected to last. The Great White Hurricane carved a harrowing path of destruction through the East Coast on Monday, inundating Atlantic City and burying cars on the streets of lower Manhattan. Accelerating Monday evening as it made landfall on the New Jersey coast, the winter storm (in the middle of March) promised a legacy as one of the most damaging ever to menace the Northeast, from North Carolina to New England. Some 5.2 million people were left without electricity across the region Monday evening - the most since the 2003 blackout. In New York, more than 250,000 Con Ed customers from 39th Street south were left without power. One of the city's major hospitals was forced to evacuate patients late Monday when its backup power system failed. Get real-time updates on forecasts, closures and more as Great White Hurricane closes in on the U.S. East Coast. Go to the Live Stream. More Great White Hurricane *Behind Decision to Close Markets *Businesses May See Losses Exceed Those of 2013 Storm *On Wall Street, It's Business as Unusual *Buried Atlantic City Feels the Early Brunt *Great White Hurricane Wallops Region Related Video *Great White Hurricane Wreaks Havoc on U.S. *Markets Quiet Amid Superstorm *Which Stocks Are Likely to Suffer From Snowstorm *As Many as 15,000 Flights to Be Canceled A top Consolidated Edison official said it could take up to a week, maybe more, to restore power to the bulk of Manhattan neighborhoods plunged into darkness as the utility weighs the scope of damage left by an explosion that rocked a substation. "It's sure shaping up to be a storm that will be historic in nature," said Louis Uccellini, director of the National Centers for Environmental Prediction, a federal government agency. The storm left a trail of death, and the toll is expected to mount; at least 36 deaths were blamed on the storm. NY congressman, Dick Roman said thousands were stranded by subzero temperatures and 60-90mph winds in his state. He urged people to seek warm refuge and stay indoors. "This is a Katrina-like warning we are issuing," he said. "We lost over eighteen hundred lives then, we don’t want a repeat occurrence." The impact was mounting. As night fell Monday, a record breaking 24 inches of snow hit New York City, threatening to flood New York's Brooklyn-Battery tunnel, a major traffic artery, as well as portions of the city's subway system once it melts. Subway service could be crippled for "at least a week after the snow melts," the head of the municipal transportation authority said late Monday. Economic damages from the storm which is expected to affect some 20% of the U.S. population, could be in the range of $10 billion to $20 billion, according to EQECAT, a catastrophe-risk modeling firm. That compares to Hurricane Irene, which caused $10 billion in damage last year. Insured losses from Hurricane Katrina in 2005 alone topped $45 billion, adjusted for inflation. In New York City, at least 4.7 million public school students - about the population of Norway - stayed home Monday or will stay home Tuesday as a result of the Great White Hurricane, according to a Wall Street Journal tally. That estimate doesn't include private-school students; there may be more school closings that weren't reported to state education departments. The storm shut down the federal government for a second straight day Tuesday. As of Monday, more than 14,200 flights had been canceled in and out of airports stretching from Washington, D.C., to Boston, according to FlightAware.com, a flight-tracking service - well above the roughly 10,000 flights canceled by airlines in August 2011 for Hurricane Irene. Related Pages New York City The Four Horsemen Supernatural Category:The World Category:Browse